


Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

by Pisces314



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jason, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Jason doesn't know he's gorgeous, Light Angst, Light Crossdressing, M/M, Smut, Tim makes him realize, timmy is a perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisces314/pseuds/Pisces314
Summary: AKA the Bashful Jason fic that was requested from my tumblr :)Tim doesn’t know how he got here. Well, logically he does, he could write down step by step the series of events that led him to where he is now. But the conclusion would still make absolutely no sense at all.The conclusion being: standing in the middle of Jason’s apartment, in his civvies, glaring down Jason. Jason, who is glaring back at him just as fiercely, who has several inches and pounds of muscle on Tim, Jason who the last time they were alone together tried to kill Tim.OR; The one where Jason goes undercover as a prostitute, Tim has to teach him how to be sexy, and, along the way, feelings happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back with yet another Jaytim one shot :) I asked my followers if they wanted another Stray!Tim story or one featuring a bashful Jason. People asked for both but I got more requests for this one so I wrote this first.  
> Read the tags please for warnings, because Jason is OOC in this and I understand some of you might not like that.  
> I realize their romance seems a little rushed, but the fic was originally supposed to be around 4k and as you can see that got out of hand plus I wasn't ready for another multi-chapter fic just yet. I am still happy with how it turned out and I hope you guys are too :)

Tim doesn’t know how he got here. Well, logically he does, he could write down step by step the series of events that led him to where he is now. But the conclusion would still make absolutely no sense at all.

The conclusion being: standing in the middle of Jason’s apartment, in his civvies, glaring down Jason. Jason, who is glaring back at him just as fiercely, who has several inches and pounds of muscle on Tim, Jason who the last time they were alone together tried to kill Tim.

Tim is glad he has a tazer hidden in his back pocket. It doesn’t matter that Jason is cool with the rest of the Batfamily, heck Damian even gave him a reluctant fist pump last time they all teamed up, Jason will never like Tim.

Tim tells himself he has gotten over the fact that his childhood hero hates him, because he feels nothing but indifference towards Jason now. It’s no secret that they don’t get along, so Tim has absolutely no idea as to why he has to be the one to work with Jason.

They were working on a case that required one of them going undercover to catch the eye of a serial killer. The killer had been targeting male prostitutes and making snuff films of their deaths for a profit. The guy they suspected was a member of one of Gotham’s elite. A funder for most of Gotham’s politicians who had a lot of contacts. It would take a lot of hard evidence to put him away.

Since he was a regular at most of the Wayne functions, he would recognize Dick, Tim, or Damian if they tried going under cover. So that only left Jason. And, as enthusiastic about catching bad guys as Jason was, he was surprisingly reluctant to go undercover. They discovered why the first night Jason went undercover. He was terrible at acting like a prostitute.

He stood awkwardly, glaring at anyone who so much as glanced in his direction and broke the nose of the one guy who tried to pick him up. Thankfully it wasn’t their target.

“He fuckin’ groped me and his breath smelled like rotten cheese!” was the excuse he gave before ripping his comm out and heading in the direction of his apartment. So, it was decided that Jason receive lessons on how to be more flirtatious.

Lessons that Tim thought should have come from Dick, since he was naturally the most flirtatious out of all of them. But, as Dick pointed out when he mentioned as much to them, Tim had more experience working undercover as girl to attract men. Most days Tim loved his ability to wrap a man around his finger after just a few moments of flirty words and lusty eye contact, but today was not one of those days.

“Okay,” Tim says finally breaking the tense silence. “As you know I’m here to teach you how to be more… _approachable_ when you’re working your corner.” Tim mentally crosses his fingers, maybe they can get through this without trying to kill each other. His hope is ruined whenever Jason opens his mouth.

“Yeah and who better to teach me than the pretender himself. Bet your jealous you couldn’t be the one on the streets.” Jason smirks and Tim wants to punch it right off his face. He doesn’t even respond to Jason before turning his heel and making his way back towards the door. Jason follows him.

“Where are you going? Didn’t Daddy Dearest say you had to help me with this?” Tim spins back around to face him so fast it shocks Jason into taking a step back.

“No Jason,” Tim seethes. “I don’t _have_ to. What I _have_ to do is prepare for a meeting with representatives from China since I’m _the CEO of a freakin company_. I _have_ to finish a paper that was due yesterday for my business class, so I can at least have a degree for when Damian takes my title from me in a few years. I _have_ to send data reports I’ve gathered on H.I.V.E to the Teen Titans so they can be better equipped the next time they go up against them. But, what I don’t _have_ to do is stand here and listen to some asshole insult me every chance he gets.”

 By the time he’s done Jason’s eyes have gone wide and his mouth his hanging open, the sight gives Tim a vague sense of satisfaction underneath all the frustration he’s feeling. He turns back around, making his way towards a very dramatic exit. He has his hand on the doorknob when Jason speaks again.

“Wait!” He sounds almost desperate and it’s enough to make Tim slowly turn back towards him. “C’mon Replace-Tim, we need to catch this guy before he hurts someone else. I won’t make fun of you again, at least not while you’re helping me, I promise.”

“Fine,” Tim snaps and watches as Jason’s face relaxes in relief. “But you have to say you’re sorry first.” The look is replaced by a grimace.

“What?” He asks. Tim smirks and crossing his arms over his chest.

“You heard me. Say you’re sorry or I won’t do it.”

“Seriously? It’s not like we have all day here.”

“Better hurry up and let go of your pride then, big guy.” Jason flushes and glares for a total of twelve-point-five seconds before Tim hears a very soft “I’m sorry,” as Jason turns his glare toward the wall to avoid eye contact. Tim grins, squashing down the voice in the back of his head that thinks Jason’s pouty face is adorable, and starts walking back into the living area of the apartment.

“Good boy.” He teases, patting Jason’s arm as he passes him. He makes his way towards the ratty sofa in the middle of the room and plops down, turning to face Jason when he sits beside him. He notices the blush has made its way down Jason’s neck and disappears into the collar of his shirt. Tim wonders how far down it goes.

Jason clears his throat and Tim blinks looking up to Jason’s confused face.

“Is there something on my neck?”

“Nope,” Tim drawls and if anything Jason looks even more confused. “Anyways, like I was saying earlier, I’m here to teach you how to attract men instead of scaring them off.”

“Why does it matter if I scare off the ones that aren’t this Carmichael guy?” Jason scoffs.

“You don’t think word will get around that there’s a prostitute who attacks his potential clients? Carmichael will never get near you like that.”

“Point taken. Okay so where do we start?” Tim hums letting his eyes trail over Jason’s form. Jason fidgets under the scrutiny.

“Well,” Tim begins. “The first thing they are going to notice is your looks, which will definitely draw them in. You’ve got that bad boy sex appeal thing going on.” Tim pauses when he hears Jason give off a slightly hysterical laugh. “What’s funny?”

“What? Oh nothing, I was just laughing at your joke.”

“What joke?” Tim frowns.

“The one you just said, the whole sex appeal thing. You wouldn’t be here helping me if I had any of that.” Jason rolls his eyes. Tim stares.

“You really don’t know do you?”

“Know what?” _Interesting._

“Never mind it’s not important right now.” Tim says choosing to file that information away so he can dwell on it later. “The second thing they are going to notice is your eyes. Not so much the color, but the intent behind them.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning no matter how good your acting is, if you can’t make your eyes show the emotion you’re trying to fake they’ll be on to you. You can’t look bored or angry. You have to look like you want to have sex with them.”

“I don’t think my eyes can show anything other than anger.” Jason gives a little self-depreciating laugh that Tim refuses to let make him feel anything.

“Well that’s why I’m here. Jason, I want you to practice giving me your sexy face.” Tim tries to keep his tone neutral, not wanting to make the situation more awkward than it already is. Jason’s eyes nearly pop out of his skull.

“You want me to make a sexy face at you? Nu uh. Nope. Not happening.”

“It is too happening if you want to pull off being a hooker. What did you think I came over here for, to make cookies?” Tim scrubs his face in frustration. He knew he should have added that extra shot of caffeine in this coffee earlier. He peaks at Jason through his fingers and watches him as he picks at a hole in his jeans. “Come on, Jay, I won’t judge. Just pretend I’m someone else.”

Jason takes a steadying breath before giving Tim a look of determination.

“Okay- _Fuck_ \- Are you ready?”

“Sure am.”

“Okay, here it goes.”

“…”

“…”

“Was that-“

“No dammit hang on, I’m just getting ready.”

“Oh my God, Jason just-“

“Okay okay okay!” Jason visibly shakes himself before making…some sort of face. Tim fights to keep his poker face as he takes in Jason’s definitely not sexy attempt at a sexy face.

“Alright,” He sighs. “Why don’t we take it a step back? Instead of sexy try giving me a flirtatious look.” Jason’s face barely changes. “Hmm, okay. What about giving me playful?” Nope. “Wink at me…okay no let’s skip the winking for now.”

“So how’d I do?” Jason asks, clearly uncomfortable. Tim hesitates, knowing very well this meeting could turn deadly if he says the wrong thing.

“It needs work.” Is all he says. Jason groans and slumps against the couch. “I probably just looked like I ate some bad burritos or something.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” The look Jason gives Tim tells him that Jason knows he’s full of bullshit. Jason’s eyes are so expressive when he’s not trying, Tim thinks to himself. How could they use that to their advantage when trying to get past Jason’s lack of sexual confidence?

 “Okay!” He claps his hands together suddenly, startling Jason. “I want you to close your eyes.” Tim scoffs when Jason throws him a suspicious glance and doesn’t listen to him. “Look, just do it okay? It’s not like I’m the one who likes to go on killing sprees.” And maybe that was a bit harsh, Jason has been doing a lot better, but Tim is sleep deprived, stressed, and very much ready to go home. Surprisingly it makes Jason listen to him. He sighs dramatically before relaxing into the couch, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

Tim opens his mouth to begin the next part of his plan when Jason swallows. It’s such a subtle movement that catches Tim’s sharp eye, the quick flexing of Jason’s throat and the heavy bobbing of his adams apple, but Tim finds his gaze lingers even after the movements stop.

Tim has sudden vision of himself leaning over to lick at the soft patch of skin beside Jason’s adams apple, wondering how Jason would react. If Tim would feel Jason’s throat vibrate through a moan or expand when he gasped in surprise.

Tim blinks away the thoughts when he hears Jason make an impatient noise. He has no idea where that came from. He thought he had stomped down the celebrity crush he had on the former Robin when Jason, ya know, tried to kill him. He really needed to get laid.

“Alright Jason,” His voice comes out deeper than he intended and he sees Jason swallow again, “I want you to think about the last time you had sex.”

Jason’s reaction is surprising. Tim expected arrogant, angry, or even a little awkward, what he didn’t expect was the slight grimace to take over his features.

“That bad huh?” Tim teases.

“Tahlia.” Is all Jason says and Tim knew about that, Dick had told him, but-

“Wait that was so long ago.”

“Yeah well I’m a busy guy, Timmers.” Jason snaps defensively. Tim watches as Jason’s ears take on a pink hue and Tim has to take a moment to wonder is Jason’s blush starts on a different area of his face dependent on what he’s feeling. It was on his neck when he was flustered earlier and now that he’s angry it’s focused on his ears. He wonders where- _Nope._ He thinks, _No Timothy Jackson Drake you stop that thought right now._

“No wonder you’re so angry all the time.” Tim mutters and regrets it instantly when Jason’s eyes snap open and he goes to sit up. Tim moves quickly, placing his hands on Jason’s shoulders and shoving him back. He shoves harder than necessary, expecting Jason to put up more resistance, so when Jason falls back Tim falls with him.

They end up with Jason reclined back like how he was before, except this time Tim is sprawled half on top of him with his hands gripping Jason’s shoulders for balance and his legs straddling one of Jason’s thighs.

“Umm, hi?” Tim says after about a minute of them just staring wide-eyed at each other.

“Hello,” Jason raises an eyebrow at him before lightly bouncing the leg in between Tim’s. Tim stifles a gasp when Jason brushes close to Tim’s groin but Jason doesn’t seem to notice. “Are you gonna get up or-“

Tim reaches down with one hand to stop the movement of Jason’s leg and, _holy **hell**_ , how has he never noticed how thick Jason’s thighs are. He can’t help but squeeze the muscles under his hand and feels Jason flex in response. Okay, he **_really_** needs to get laid. Tim closes his eyes to gather his thoughts. Oh yeah, Jason asked him a question.

“Hmm I don’t think so,” He smiles at Jason playfully, he settles into a more relaxed position on top of him. He’s still gripping Jason’s thigh. “You’re pretty comfy.” Jason barks out a startled laugh.

“So where were we?” He asks, hesitating for a moment before resting his hands lightly on Tim’s hips.

“We were talking about your non-existent sex life.” Jason makes a face.

“Oh yeah, that.”

“So we can’t use that but I’m guessing you have some vivid dreams to deal with all that pent up uh…tension.” Jason gives him a very unamused look but Tim continues anyway. “I want you to close your eyes again.”

“I don’t like where this is going.” He sighs but listens to Tim anyways, relaxing against the couch.

“I know but just trust me,” Tim pats Jason’s thigh sympathetically. “Now I want you to think about the last dream you had where you woke up feeling like if you didn’t take care of yourself immediately, you would go crazy.” Tim pauses to gauge Jason’s reaction, he half expects Jason to lash out again but his expression remains relaxed.

“Think about the person you were with. Think about how their voice sounded when they moaned, imagine how their hands felt when they touched you.” Tim watches in fascination as he sees the blush start to take place on Jason’s face. It’s origin starting on his nose and spreading across his cheeks. He continues, noticing the new husky tone of his voice. He blames Jason’s blush. It’s doing weird things to him.

“Remember how their lips felt against yours. Did you take control…or did they?” Jason’s tongue darts out to wet his lips. “I bet they did. I bet you were content to let them take charge, let them take care of you. They probably knew exactly where and how to touch you to make you squirm, to make you beg for more.”

Jason lets out a quiet squeak and Tim realizes his hand has slowly slid up Jason’s thigh. It is now sitting dangerously close to what is definitely not a pocket knife creating a bulge in Jason’s jeans. Tim quickly lifts his gaze to Jason’s face, unsurprised that the blush has taken over his whole face and is now making its way down his neck.

“Open your eyes now, Jason.” Jason blinks up at him slowly and _there it is_. The expression Tim was looking for. His pupils are dilated and surrounded by a pretty teal that’s darkened with lust. That combined with the cherry hue on his skin and parted lips make Jason give an A-plus sexy face.

“There you are. You have a very nice sexy face, Jay.” Tim says, trying to ignore the pulse in his ears. Jason smiles hesitantly up at him.

“Yeah?”

“Yes, it’s very pretty.” Tim means to say it as a joke but he can’t make himself laugh it off. Jason bites his lip and breaks eye contact, looking down at their laps. There’s a heavy silence and Tim can’t figure out why there is a wall of tension between them. He’s used to things being tense when they are together but this feels different. The tension is heavier, almost as if he reached out, he’d be able to touch it.

“So, I just need to channel that the next time I’m trying to woo someone?” Jason asks, breaking the silence.

“Oh yeah, they won’t even stand a chance.” Jason snorts and rolls his eyes. Looking more like the Jason Tim’s used to and Tim feels relieved. He’s not sure how much longer he could have handled a blushing, lip biting Jason without doing...something.

He leaves Jason’s house with the promise of coming over tomorrow evening after work. He heads to the penthouse, glad he had decided to stay there this week because of its convenience to both Wayne Enterprises and Jason’s favorite safe house. He didn’t have to worry about anyone hearing whose name he cried as he fucked his fist thinking about those teal eyes and thick thighs.

********

He manages to get full credit on his paper. He had to mention Bruce’s name twice and his cheeks hurt from giving the ‘charming smile’ the Wayne family is known for, but at least his GPA is still damn near perfect.

Because of all the schmoozing, he gets to the office late and therefore needs to stay late to finish what he deems is enough work for the day. It’s almost eight-thirty before he is making his way out of the building, sending Jason a text to let him know he’s on his way.

Got held up at work. Headed your way now. T

He’s slightly worried when Jason never replies but figures maybe Jason didn’t feel like the text needed a reply. He’s not exactly known for his manners. He decides to stop at a local burger shop, whose name Tim remembers from when Jason went off on Bruce about having better food at his charity galas. Jason had said if Bruce had ever wanted him to show up again that Big Al’s Burgers had to cater.

He doesn’t know what Jason likes so he just gets them both a burger with everything on it and some fries. He gets Jason a pop and a milkshake for himself, because he’s not even halfway through is already long day and he’s earned some chocolate okay?

He checks his phone as he makes his way up to Jason’s apartment, sighing when he doesn’t see a new text from Jason. He pauses outside the door before knocking and presses his head against the door and, yup, that’s definitely **_I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing_** by Aerosmith playing.

 He can make out Jason belting out the lyrics to the chorus and smiles. Jason is…different than Tim expected when he’s not Red Hood. He has an odd combination of Hood’s aggression and his pre-death Robin’s cockiness, along with something new.  Something surprisingly soft under the layers of masks, something that Tim thinks is just Jason, without all his armor.

Tim picks the lock on the door instead of knocking. He finds himself not wanting to ruin Jason’s performance just yet. He sets the food back down on the coffee table and follows Jason’s voice down the hallway.

He sees light spilling from a doorway and Jason’s shadow on the wall from a room about halfway down the hall. As he nears the door he slows down, cautiously peering in the room and quickly has to stifle his laughter with his hand.

Jason is standing in front of the bathroom mirror in only his boxers. It looks like he was in the process of shaving before the music got to him because of the cream on his face and razer in his hand. The process is only halfway done, as he’s now using the razer as a microphone, belting the chorus into it.

Before Tim can react Jason turns toward him, in the middle of doing some sort of a shoulder shimmy, and makes direct eye contact with Tim before abruptly cutting off the high note. They stare at each other in silence for a moment, Tim still trying to hide his smile behind his hand and Jason turning slowly red again.

As soon as Tim notices the blush forming, his eager eyes follow the trail of color down Jason’s chest. He’s disappointed when it stops partially down his pecs, not even reaching his nipples. He unconsciously licks his lips as his wonders what it would take to make that blush continue further down. He’s pulled out of his daydream when Jason crosses his arms over his chest, blocking Tim’s view.

Tim tries not to pout as he looks up to meet Jason’s gaze. Jason’s glaring at him but the cream of his face and love song still blaring in the background ruin the effect.

“You have a nice voice.” Tim says into the awkward silence.

“Fuck off replacement.” Jason stomps over and grabs the door. Tim jumps back just in time to avoid being hit by it as it slams closed. The music abruptly stops.

“Jason-“

“I said fuck off. I’m not in the mood for your creepy voyeurism today.” Tim hears a bunch of banging around in the bathroom and feels sorry for whatever Jason is taking his anger out on in there.

“I brought food.” The banging stops.

“…I’ll be out in a minute.” Tim grins.

While he waits for Jason he grabs a couple of plates and dishes out their food. He’s flipping through channels when he hears the bathroom door open. He resists the temptation to look over his shoulder as Jason’s footsteps slow to a stop, just out of Tim’s line of sight.

He’s hesitating for some reason, and Tim doesn’t want to scare him off. He acts as if his full attention is on the changing channels. He’s so focused on trying not to focus on Jason just standing there that he doesn’t realize when he’s cycled through the channels twice. He jumps when Jason speaks again.

“It’s Harry Potter weekend.” Tim whips his head back to look at him. He’s finished shaving his face and put on a pair of grey sweats and navy hoodie. The outfit looks worn, Tim’s guessing it must be his favorite. It does funny things to his stomach, seeing Jason in his loungewear makes him seem more vulnerable than when he was just in his boxers earlier.

“Oh yeah?” He turns his attention back to the TV, stopping at the appropriate channel as Jason plops on the couch beside him. He makes a happy noise when he notices the food in front of him.

“You sure know how to treat a guy, Timbo. I might just keep you around.” Tim rolls his eyes, turning his attention to his own plate.

They eat in silence for a few minutes, Jason laughing during the part of the movie where Marge gets blown up like a balloon and Tim smiling as he watches Jason. Jason must feel Tim’s gaze on him because glances over in his direction before laughing even harder.

“What?” Tim asks.

“You’ve got _-ha_ -ketchup, there, smeared on your cheek.”

“That’s what got you laughing?” Tim grabs a napkin to clean off his face.

“Well yeah,” Jason turns to face Tim fully. “You’re normally so, like, perfect, put together and all that. It’s sort of awesome to see you not be perfect.”

“I’m not perfect. Far from actually.” Tim’s face feels hot.

“Mhm, sure.” Jason suddenly leans over and brushes Tim’s hair out of his face. “You do need to work on getting some rest though. I swear those bags under your eyes get worse every time I see you.”

“Sleep is for quitters.” Jason still hasn’t moved his hand, he has a strand of Tim’s hair between his fingers, twisting it. Tim stays perfectly still, worried if he so much as twitches that Jason will stop, and at the same time not sure why he’s worried about something like that.

Jason blinks as if coming out of a trance and clears his throat. He drops his hand.

“So, what’s on the agenda today?” He asks abruptly. He’s obviously not going to comment on that weird…moment so Tim’s not going to either.

“Movement,” Tim says hoping up off the couch. “You’re too aggressive, even just standing still you’re intimidating.”

“Aww shucks.” Jason smirks, taking Tim’s offered hand to stand up as well.

“It wasn’t a compliment, Jay. You can’t give someone sex eyes then walk over to them like you’re gonna beat the shit out of them.”

“Well I could,” Jason drawls. “Some people are into that you know.”

“Not Carmichael, judging by his victims so far. He seems to like the more delicate types. That being said, we have to make you, with all your six feet of height and two-hundred pounds of pure muscle, seem submissive.”

“I could be submissive if I wanted to.” Jason pouts.

“Well, I’m looking forward to seeing it. I mean,” Tim quickly adds. “In action. To take out Carmichael.”

“Mmm,” Is all Jason says, looking at his shoes. Tim wants to slam his palm against his forehead at his own stupid mouth. Instead he moves to stand in front of Jason and then reaches behind him to grab one of Jason’s arms, pulling him closer so they are standing back to chest.

“Uh what, umm-“ With them standing this close, almost touching, it becomes even more apparent how much bigger Jason is that Tim. Tim would be completely hidden from view to anyone standing behind them.

“I want you to walk with me and pay attention to how I move, mainly my hips.” Tim commands, placing Jason’s hands on his waist. Jason is surprisingly compliant, resting his hands near Tim’s beltline in gentle grip. “Guide your steps with your hips instead of your foot or leg. It’ll create a natural sway to your movements without overdoing it.” He feels Jason’s breath tickle his hair as he nods behind him. 

Jason struggles with the steps at first, which is to be expected. Tim knows Jason is used to using his posture and movements to make himself seem more intimidating, something he probably learned on the streets as a kid so he wouldn’t get walked all over. But after scraping Tim’s heels twice, almost tripping them once and about five muttered curses, Jason gets the hang of it. They move around the living room in an odd sort of reverse dance, Tim giving Jason tips here and there as they pop in his head.

Tim probably has them walk longer than necessary but Tim isn’t ready for the cold that will follow when Jason’s heat moves away from him _. ‘What am I doing?’_ Tim thinks, glad Jason can’t see his sudden frown. The thought brings him to a sudden halt and Jason isn’t ready. He collides into Tim and sends them falling to the floor.

Tim throws his hands out in front of him to catch himself but it proves unnecessary when Jason tightens his grip on Tim’s hips and spins them, putting himself on the bottom and causing Tim to land on his chest.

“Fucking _ouch_ , Tim, you ok?” Jason groans.

“Umm yeah sorry, are you?” Tim says, starting to push off Jason’s chest to lift himself up but Jason still has a grip on him and isn’t letting go. Tim glances down at Jason and realizes how close they are. Tim’s nose is separated by Jason’s by maybe a millimeter of space. He can make out flecks of hazel in Jason’s eyes and tiny almost invisible freckles dusting his cheeks from this distance. Tim’s also never noticed how thick and dark Jason’s eyelashes are.

Movement attracts his gaze a little further down where he catches a glimpse of Jason’s tongue as it flickers out to wet his lips. He can feel Jason’s pulse speed up from where his palm is still pressed against his chest. Jason’s lips part and then close again as if he’s changed his mind about saying something.

Then he’s moving, leaning up and in Tim’s space and Tim doesn’t move away, doesn’t take his eyes off Jason’s lips as they get closer to him. Jason stops just before they meet, their breaths joining in the small space between their mouths, as he waits for Tim to make the final move. There’s a ringing in Tim’s ears as his eyes close and he begins moves toward Jason and-

His phone rings. They jerk apart as if electrocuted. Tim searches frantically through his pockets as Jason scrambles away from him almost just as frantic. He pulls his phone out just as it stops ringing, Steph’s name flashing on the screen as the phone notifies him of the missed call. He stares at his phone for longer than necessary in order to avoid looking over at Jason. When he finally glances up, he’s surprised by what he finds.

Jason is still sitting the floor but he has moved across the room, using the couch as a backrest. He has his knees pulled up against his chest with his arms crossed over his legs. He’s not looking at Tim but towards the ground, frowning. He looks confused.

“That was Stephanie,” Tim says, not knowing how else to fill the silence. Jason doesn’t say anything but starts picking at his sleeves. Tim swallows hard.

“Jason, we should probably talk about-“

“Will you leave please?” It’s said quietly, Jason still isn’t looking at him. Tim is silent for a moment, unsure of what to do. He knows with normal people, staying at talking it out would be the better thing to do. But they aren’t normal, they are both damaged in their own ways and have a rocky past. Staying when they both are shaken up could make things much worse. So he leaves, catching one final look of Jason sitting on the floor as the door closes.

***

Tim calls Stephanie back on his way home, not ready to be alone in his own thoughts just yet. He waits until there is a lull in the conversation, that has mostly consisted of her telling him about her new girlfriend and trying to convince him she’s over Cass while he makes vague noises of agreement, to tell her.

“I think I have a crush on Jason.” Stephanie laughs until she’s out of breath and Tim is sure she’s wiping away tears.

“Steph, I’m serious.”

“I know you are, boo. That’s why it’s so funny.” She’s still chuckling. Tim pulls his phone away from his phone to frown at it, even though he knows she can’t see him.

“Oh okay. Well please take your time enlightening me on how exactly this situation is funny.” Tim says as he puts the phone back to his ear.

“Timmy, you stalked him like the creepy dork you are and took hundreds of pictures of him. When I first met you, you wouldn’t shut up about him.” She sounds patient in a condensing way, like she’s talking to a toddler. Tim feels his face heat up.

“That was years ago, before he tried to kill me!”

“Just because someone hurts you doesn’t mean you automatically stop loving someone. We can’t control our feelings like that.”

***

Tim takes the next day off work. Which really means he doesn’t go to the office but instead works on as much as he can from his laptop at the penthouse as he listens to the audio tape of the book he’s been assigned for a research project in his economics class.

Homework isn’t the reason he stayed home from work though. Bart had called him last night requesting Tim hang out with him and Kon for a few hours this afternoon because he claimed “Their epic trio of friendship was collecting dust” and said “If you refuse we’ll just show up at the office and embarrass you”.

He called the office first thing in the morning and then Bruce letting them know he wouldn’t be in. Bruce had seemed amused when Tim had told him the reason why and told him to have fun so Tim tried not to feel too guilty about slacking off. Knowing it would be awhile before his friends woke up, Tim spent his morning being productive and eventually feeling grateful he stayed home so he could get things done.

He picks up some of the mess he’s made since he started staying at the penthouse. Throwing away energy bar wrappers that were laying everywhere, washing at least ten different coffee mugs, and starting some laundry because he’s wearing the same outfit for the second day in a row. He then sits down and begins to multitask on his homework and office work.

Around noon he decides to stretch his legs and give his eyes a break from staring at the computer screen. He rotates laundry and then makes a second cup of coffee. As he’s stirring peppermint flavored creamer into his coffee he wonders what time Bart and Conner are going to come over. He finds himself hoping they don’t stay long, the sooner they leave the sooner he can go see Jason.

_Jason_. Tim sighs and leans back against the kitchen counter, eyes closed and coffee cradled in his hand for warmth. He’s still can’t wrap his mind around what happened last night. They almost kissed and, what’s more, Jason had started it. Jason, who has made it abundantly clear that he hates Tim. Tried. To. Kiss. Him. And Tim, almost kissed him back. He’s still not sure what made Jason react the way he did afterword though. Maybe Jason had somehow forgot who he was with and when the phone rang it brought him back to reality.

He’s so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear the front door opening or the not quiet in the slightest steps of the person walking up to him. He does however hear them when they speak from the doorway of the kitchen.

“Hey Tim,” Tim jumps, snapping his eyes open to see Conner looking at him in mild amusement and hissing at the feeling of heat from the coffee that spilled on his shirt. Tim blinks and finds Bart standing in front of him, taking the coffee cup from his hands and helping him out of his shirt.

“Did you seriously fall asleep standing? You know what I’m not surprised. You’re a mess, no offense. Well actually, maybe yes offense because you need to sleep. Like for real. At least six hours. Maybe that’s what we’ll do. Buddy nap time. We’ll have manly cuddles and put on the Lion King, or maybe not because the Lion King is sad. Maybe we’ll-“

“Bart.” Bart looks up from where he’s now patting Tim’s bare chest and stomach with a damp cloth that Tim is not surprised he didn’t even see him get. “How’d you guys even get in here?”

“You left the door unlocked.” Conner isn’t looking at him but down at his chest, there’s heat in his eyes that Tim normally would enjoy, but today it makes him feel guilty.

“Oh yeah,” He remembers doing that this morning, worrying he wouldn’t hear Bart and Conner knocking while listening to his audio book.

“How much sleep did you get last night?” Bart asks, now sitting on one of the counters, legs swinging back and forth.

“Enough,” Tim says vaguely walking towards the dryer and sighing when he realizes it still has a half hour left. The only shirts he has that aren’t in the dryer or damp with coffee are part of his work business suits, and those aren’t the most comfortable things to wear.

“Here.” Tim turns to find Conner standing behind him. He’s holding his t-shirt out towards Tim, wearing a black tank top that he most have had under the shirt. Tim smiles taking the shirt from him and slipping it on.

“Thank you.” Kon returns the smile easily, walking back with him towards the living room where Bart is already rifling through the blue-ray collection. They end up watching Home Alone, because Conner mentioned he’s never seen it and Bart just thinks that is a crime. They all sit on the couch, Tim moving strategically so Bart sits in the middle. He pretends he doesn’t notice Kon watching him out of the corner of his eye.

When the doorbell rings both Bart and Conner have a finger pressed to their nose in a flash. Tim rolls his eyes. “I was going to get it anyway.” He says as he makes his way to the door, pulling out his wallet to pay for the pizza they delivered. He should give them a bigger tip than usual, they only ordered it twenty minutes ago.

But when he opens the door he’s greeted by Jason Todd standing in the hall, holding a galleon of ice cream?

“Hey,” Jason says, giving a little wave with the hand not holding the ice cream.

“Hi. Why, I mean, what are you doing here?” Tim doesn’t mean to come off so blunt but is honestly too shocked to worry about it. It seems to discourage Jason because he hesitates before replying.

“I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. But the more I thought about it, the more I didn’t want to wait until later tonight. And I figured that would involve feelings and I’m not good with those but ice cream usually helps so-” Jason abruptly stops talking, his eyes moving away from Tim’s face down to his shirt and staying there.

 He frowns. Tim mirrors him, looking down at himself. Oh. He forgot that he was wearing a shirt that is very obviously too big to be his and has a huge Superboy symbol in the middle. Tim opens his mouth quickly to explain but is interrupted.

“Hey, Tim do you need help with the pizza?” Tim turns around and hurriedly tells Kon no, because he doesn’t want him coming over while he’s trying to tell Jason that it’s not what it looks like. He just knows that’ll somehow make it worse. When he turns back around Jason is gone, the ice cream left behind on the ground. Tim walks back into the living room in a daze, plopping down on the couch and staring at the carton in his hands.

“Tim?” Bart asks, concerned.

“He got me coffee flavored ice cream.” He whispers.

Tim knows both his friends are dying to ask him who was at the door but they also seem to know better than to push him about it. As soon as the signal for the dryer beeps, Tim changes out of Conner’s shit and into a purple hoodie, ignoring two confused frowns as he tosses Conner his shirt.

Bart leaves as soon as they finish the movie, ears red as he explains that he has plans with Jaime tonight. Tim walks Conner to the door not long after, his fingers still feel cold from holding the ice cream carton.

“Well it was good to-“ Tim begins.

“It was Jason, wasn’t it, at the door.” It’s not a question. The way Conner’s eyes are piercing through him, he already knows the answer. Tim’s not sure if he’s ready for this conversation yet, but Conner deserves to know.

“It was, he-umm- we’ve been…different lately. And, I think it like it, this new thing we’re doing. I think I like him.” It comes out all in a rush, in one breath, and Tim watches Conner’s face after, nervous for his reaction. Conner doesn’t react much though, save for an overdramatic eyeroll.

“Finally.” He says.

What. “What?”

“I could always tell there was someone else, which is fine. We agreed in the beginning to only help each other out when we were getting a little frustrated in the bedroom, so we wouldn’t risk ruining our friendship and I was definitely okay with some orgasms with no strings attached.” Conner gives a little half shrug with one shoulder before continuing.

 “Then the first time we had to team up with the Outlaws I thought there was something wrong with your heart after the battle. It kept doing this weird like stutter thing. But after watching you for a while, I noticed it only happened when you were looking at Jason. Which I don’t blame you for, he’s definitely got,” He pauses for dramatic effect, waggling his eyebrows. “ ** _The Booty_**.”

“Okay, you really need quit hanging out with Garfield in your free time.” Tim says, trying and failing to contain his laughter. Conner laughs with him, slipping past Tim to walk out the door.

“You should go talk to him soon though. The only reason I knew it was him was because I heard _two_ heartbeats doing that weird stutter thing this time.” And he’s gone without waiting for Tim to reply. Which is good because Tim doesn’t think he would have been able to even form a reply.

***

Jason answers the door after Tim has counted forty-three knocks, the last twenty being to the beat of the chorus of **Bohemian Rhapsody**. He doesn’t seem impressed with Tim’s percussion skills.

“Umm I brought the ice cream…and some candy.” He says, swinging the grocery bag in front of him as if Jason hasn’t already noticed it.

“Thought you had company?” Jason leans against the door, one arm resting on the frame and the other on his hip.

“I did. But they knew I already had plans for this evening.”

“They?”

“My _friends_ , Bart and Kon, they came over so we could watch movies and hang out because we haven’t seen each other in a while.”

“Oh,” Jason breathes, a wide eyed almost hopeful expression flickering in them. “But you were wearing his shirt.”

“I spilled coffee on mine and this was in the dryer.” Tim answers, plucking at the collar of his hoodie. The look of relief that comes over Jason’s makes Tim helpless to do anything expect smile in response.

“So, ice cream?” Tim asks as Jason grins back at him.

“I even have caramel syrup!” He chirps as he moves aside to let Tim past him. Tim leads the way into the apartment, heading for the kitchen.

“But first,” Tim opens the freezer and deposits the ice cream in there before turning back toward Jason, who pauses in the process of grabbing two bowls from his cabinets. “We have to do one more sexy lesson before you go undercover tomorrow.” Jason groans, throwing his head back dramatically.

“Calm down,” Tim laughs, grabbing Jason by the hand to pull him to the living room. He notices Jason’s palm is slightly damp with sweat and wishes he could hear Jason’s heartbeat right now. “You’ll like this one.” He reassures him as they plop down on the couch in unison.

“Oh, will I?” Jason’s curiosity is peaked as he watches Tim rifle through the bag he brought with him.

“Yup.” Tim confirms as he pulls out a bag of jolly ranchers and rips them open. “What’s your favorite flavor?”

“Uh watermelon?” Jason looks thoroughly confused.

“Good choice,” Tim hums happily as he finds one of the correct flavor.

“I don’t understand. Am I going to lure them to me with the promise of sweets?”

“Trust me you won’t need anything extra to lure them to you than what you already have.” Tm says, handing the candy to Jason. “But Carmichael might try to at least kiss you before you get enough evidence that he’s Jack the Ripper 2.0.” Jason unwraps the candy and pops it in his mouth, looking more confused.

“But B said there were never any signs of sexual intercourse on the bodies. You were the one who came up with the theory that he kills them because of some sort of internalized homophobia instead of the religious sacrifice theories the media came up with.”

“Right,” Tim says slowly. “But he _might_ try to kiss you and we should really cover all our bases. Just in case.” Jason’s mouth pops open in sudden realization to what Tim’s implying.

“You want me to practice kissing…with you…just in case.” His cheeks have the light rosy dusting that Tim _knew_ would come.

“Are you okay with-“

“ _Yes!_ I mean, yeah sure whatever.” Tim would laugh if he wasn’t feeling just about as eager as Jason was. And so incredibly nervous. He takes a breath to steady himself, trying to hide it.

“Alright, so I’m going to take the lead. Pay attention to what I do, you have to make it seem like you do this all the time.” Jason tries and fails to cover up his own nervousness with a cocky smirk.

“What makes you think I- _mmph_!” Jason is cut off by Tim grabbing a handful of his shirt and tugging Jason toward him, bringing their mouths together.

They stay like that for a few seconds, Tim trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he’s kissing Jason Todd and enjoying the soft, slightly chapped lips pressed against his own. He’s not sure what Jason is thinking during those few seconds, but he doesn’t pull away so Tim takes that as a good sign.

He keeps his movements slow, opening his mouth and encouraging Jason to do the same. If they had tried this even a few days ago, Tim would have been surprised when Jason never fought Tim for dominance and followed his lead enthusiastically. But, after seeing this new side of Jason, Tim is prepared for it and more than willing to control the pace of the kiss.

Jason makes low whining sound when Tim slips his tongue past his lips and Tim moans in response when Jason’s tongue wraps around his. Tim doesn’t pull away until he feels Jason’s chest heaving beneath his palm, when breathing through his nose must not have been enough.

They’re both panting. Jason’s lips are swollen, his face his redder than Tim’s ever seen it, and his eyes are a little glassy. Tim sucks hard on the candy in his mouth to try and distract himself from leaning in for another kiss.

“How was it?” He asks, voice coming out hoarse. Jason waits until his breathing is somewhat normal before replying.

“It was-“ All of a sudden Jason gasps, hand flying up to cover his mouth. He stares at Tim in shock.

“Something wrong?” Tim asks coyly.

“ _You stole my jolly rancher!_ ” Jason sounds so scandalized that Tim bursts into a fit of giggles.

“Don’t laugh at me you freak! I was enjoying that!” Tim pulls himself together and raises a brow at Jason.

“Well I guess you’ll just have to take it back then won’t you?” Jason’s on him in a second.

They kiss until long after the candy has melted away, long after they both have given up on making excuses for why they are really doing this.

***

Jason’s breath hitches, then releases a high needy whine right next to Tim’s ear. Tim shudders, tightening his grip on Jason and adding a gentle twist to the end of his stokes. Tim feels Jason’s thighs shake from where his right leg his pressed in between Jason’s. He’s close.

They had caught Carmichael, the police performing the arrest not twenty minutes ago, after Jason had secretly videotaped him admitting to the crimes, speaking easy because he thought Jason was just another helpless victim.

Tim is normally a man of utmost control, but Jason does funny things to him. More specifically, Jason dressed up as a prostitute, completely destroys Tim’s self-control.

Tim could hardly contain himself earlier, when Jason had walked out of the bathroom completely dressed in an outfit Dick had picked out himself. He was wearing dark skinny jeans, knee high combat boots, and an incredibly tight black tank top. He was holding some type of red ribbon in his hands as he marched over to Dick.

“Care to explain to me why you thought I needed a fuckin collar? As if this outfit leaves any question as to what I’m doing on the streets.” He demands. Dick sighs impatiently, taking the ribbon and reaching up towards Jason’s neck to tie it. Jason grumbles and crosses his arms, but otherwise lets Dick do his thing.

“It’s not a collar, it’s an ascot. Male prostitutes wear them to let potential customers know they are do male on male services.” The knot hangs off to the side, drawing attention to the junction between his neck and shoulder blade.

“You look like a present.” Tim blurts. When he finally tears his gaze away from the knot, Jason is staring at him in shock and Dick looking back and forth between the two of them, a knowing smile on his face.

Bruce had expressed his concern while they were watching the video-feed from the safe house they had set up close to Jason’s corner.

“If you have a fever, you could have just sat this one out.” He had said, giving a pointed look to where Tim knows his cheeks are red. He sees Dick start to smirk out of the corner of his eye.

“I’m fine.” Tm says curtly, knowing over-explaining would just make B more concerned. Damian scoffs beside him.

“Well if you’re truly fine Drake,” He snaps. “Then quit squirming. You act as though you have ants in your pants.”

“He’s got _something_ in his-“

“Boys,” Bruce warns, using his Batman voice. Thankfully they are distracted from that fun conversation by Carmichael pulling up to proposition Jason. It doesn’t take much longer after that, Carmichael seems a bit impatient to get to the actual killing after he’s chosen his victim for the night. He even makes Jason’s job easy by doing the whole villain monologue thing without any prompting.

After everyone splits up, Tim drives them to the penthouse on his motorcycle, immediately pressing Jason back against the door once they’re both inside. He makes quick work of Jason’s belt and zipper, dipping his hand into Jason’s pants and feels… _silk_.

“Oh Jason,” Tim whispers gleefully. He looks down to confirm that his dreams have in fact come true, and Jason is standing in front of him in red panties, tight around his erection.

“Do you like them?” Jason asks jokingly, but Tim can see a hint of insecurity in his eyes.

“Baby I love them.” Tim answers, and begins to move his hand. He keeps the underwear between his hand and Jason’s cock, sure the sensation is driving him mad.

Tim can’t decide which view is better, the red silk between their skin or Jason’s face, scrunched up in pleasure as he tilts his head back, the perfect picture of submission, while he lets Tim completely tear him apart. Tim speeds up his movements when he feels Jason start to shake.

“I wish you could see how gorgeous you are right now.” Tim murmurs, leaning forward to nibble at Jason’s ear. Jason gasps, whole body tightening as he lets out a moan from deep within his chest. Tim feels Jason’s cock pulse in his grip before the underwear becomes damp between them.

He gives Jason a moment to catch his breath before he starts moving his hips, grinding against Jason’s leg. It doesn’t take long for Jason to get the hint, blinking the daze out of his eyes before he glances down between them.

“I could use a hand,” Tim pants out. He doesn’t mean to come off as impatient but Jason has been driving him crazy for days now.

“Or a mouth.” Jason suggests, giving Tim a mischievous smirk. Tim answers with a smirk of his own.

“Now there’s an idea.”

***

Tim Drake has known Red Hood for years. He’s both fought against and worked with him, gotten to know his personality, his quirks, has gotten used to how predictably unpredictable he is. And, for a while, Tim thought that meant he knew Jason. But recently he’s come to see differences between the two, some more drastic than others.

Red Hood shoots the knee caps of drug dealers selling to minors. Jason cries every time he sees the first five minutes of Up.

Red Hood says fuck at least once a sentence. Jason pants out something along the lines of “Golly gee whiz” the first time Tim sucks him off.

Red Hood punches first, asks questions later, and then throws more punches. Jason drags Tim away from his laptop when he decides Tm has worked too much, pulling him into bed and wrapping himself around Tim like a baby koala.

Red Hood can crush the skulls of his enemies with just the force of his thigh muscles squeezing together. Jason’s thighs leaves bruises on Tim’s hips, from where he was tightening his grip on him urging Tim to thrust faster and faster until they both are screaming each other’s names.

Red Hood, who has almost killed Tim Drake twice and hurt him with vicious words more times than one can count. Jason, who cooks some of Tim’s favorite meals wearing a Kiss the Chef apron, red lace underwear, and _nothing else_.

Jason Peter Todd who makes Timothy Jackson Drake fall head over heels in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> I take requests and post sneak peaks of the fics I'm working on here on my tumblr:  
> [glaciya.](http://glaciya.tumblr.com/)


End file.
